1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to containers, and in particular, to a container comprising a plurality of storage units that can be individually detached and then reattached in an interlocking form.
2. Description of Related Art
Pill cases for maintaining and dispensing daily medications, such as pills (which includes, pills, vitamins, capsules or the like) are known. Such pill cases comprise, for example, a unitary box with seven attached compartments, each compartment corresponding to a different day of the week. A small lid typically covers each compartment to retain any pills placed in that compartment. At the beginning of the week, for example, a user (e.g., a patient) of such pill cases may fill each compartment with the corresponding day's medication. Thereafter, on each day of the week, the user retrieves from a corresponding compartment that day's medication. As can be seen, such prior pill cases have the specific purpose of maintaining and dispensing medications.
Notably, however, such prior pill cases have several drawbacks. For example, it is often important that a user stays on a prescribed medication schedule, or in other words, remains compliant with a prescribed medication schedule. However, prior pill cases are relatively large and bulky. As such, it is undesirable and difficult for a user to take such pill cases to work or on short trips because the cases typically will not easily fit within one's pocket or purse. In addition, because of the size of prior pill cases, it is difficult for a user to be discrete when taking medication. As a result, a user is generally reluctant to take such cases to work or on short trips, thereby missing doses. As such, prior pill cases can often cause a user to not remain compliant with a prescribed medication schedule.
Another problem with prior pill cases is that because they do hold a week's medication, it can be very costly if such cases are lost. Accordingly, the possibility of losing such cases may also increase one's reluctance to take these cases to work or on short trips, again, hurting compliance.